Akagi Eimi
is a main character of Aikatsu Dive!. Eimi is a calm, yet lovely idol attending the first year of Dream Academy. Eimi is sometimes describes as the "fairy of wonderland". Eimi original dreamed to design her own clothes until she decided to become an idol. Eimi's chosen brand is Aurora Fantasy. Background Personality Eimi is a calm, yet lovely idol attending the first year of Dream Academy. Eimi originally enrolled Dream Academy with the wish to become a designer. However, after a few lessons and after watching her newly made friends performing, Eimi changed her mind and stepped on stage herself. She then transferred to the academy's idol division. Eimi is sometimes describes as the "fairy of wonderland". Appearance Akagi Eimi has bright pink colored hair. She has full bangs and deep pink colored eyes. Eimi has her hair tied up into a heart shaped bun. The bun is hold by four white pearls and a big red pearl in the center. The red pearl shows golden trims. In school, Eimi wears the normal Dream Academy uniform. In public, Eimi wears a big white bow instead of the pearls to hold her bun. She wears a pink sweater that doesn't cover her shoulders. The sweater's sleeves reach down to her wrists. Underneath the sweater, she shows to wear a white top. She wears a white pleated skirt with flower shaped buttons. She wears brown sandals. Relationships *'Akagi Ema:' Ema is Eimi's twin sister, who attends a boarding school for talented musicians. Ema wishes to see one of Eimi's concerts one day. Ema currently lives in London. *'Amanogawa Maria:' Maria is a student attending Dream Academy, and one of Eimi's good friends. Maria's concert inspired Eimi to become an idol instead of an designer. *'Yuasa Honoka:' Honoka is an idol of Starlight Academy. Honoka and Eimi meet during a movie audition. After that, Honoka and Eimi become good friends. Eimi Caelia is the princess of fairies, who came to the world of humans to learn more about the magic of dance. Eimi Caelia is the persona Eimi takes when performing on stage, when taking auditions or when simply interacting with her fans. Her persona is the origin of Eimi's stage name . Eimi Caelia is the youngest princess of Alfheim, who shows to be especially good at ballet. Etymology Akagi - Akagi comes from meaning "red" and meaning "castle". In conclusion, Akagi means "red castle". Eimi - Eimi is a Japanese given name for girls, which can possibly mean , or . Caelia - Caelia, or Celia, is the fairy queen in Richard Johnson's romance Tom a Lincoln. Caelia rules over the so-called Fairyland.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caelia Trivia *Eimi's star sign is Sagittarius. *Eimi shows similarities with the Starlight idol Kitaoji Sakura and the Neo Venus Ark idol Futaba Aria. *Eimi shares her surname with Akagi Towa and Akagi Anna. *Eimi's aura consists of cherry blossoms with pink and yellow jewels, and little sprites dancing around her. *Eimi shares her voice actress, Minase Inori, with Kirahoshi Ciel. *Eimi is the second Aikatsu! idol to have her own idolsona, the first was Todo Yurika. References Category:Aikatsu Dive! characters Category:Cute Idols